elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mad God
The Mad God is one of the quests in the main questline of , after "The Blade of Nerevar." Now armed with the famed sword Trueflame, the Nerevarine is given one final quest by the Lady Almalexia: to kill the Mad God Sotha Sil. Objectives *Speak with Almalexia. *Enter the Clockwork City. **Battle through the City to the Dome of Kasia. *Complete the puzzles and avoid the deadly traps within the City: **Avoid the circular saw in the Dome of Kasia. **Complete the puzzle in the Dome of Serlyn. **Cross the lava pit in the Dome of Udok. **Defeat the Imperfect in the Dome of the Imperfect. *Enter the Dome of Sotha Sil. **Find the body of Sotha Sil. **Defeat Almalexia after her speech in the Dome. **Return to Mournhold using Barilzar's Mazed Band. *Listen to the Spirit of the Daedric Prince Azura. *(Optional) Speak with King Helseth. Walkthrough Having reforged The Blade of Nerevar, the Nerevarine is given one final task by the Lady Almalexia in the Temple of Mournhold. She requests that she teleport the Nerevarine to the Clockwork City, so that the Nerevarine may stop Sotha Sil, whose madness has led him to attack Mournhold with his Fabricant servants. Once the Nerevarine has accepted the quest, they will be immediately teleported to the Clockwork City, and will not be able to return until Sotha Sil has been dealt with. A City of Contraptions Journeying through the Clockwork City reveals that the Nerevarine must be far more aware of its mechanics than just the hostile Fabricants that populate its various areas. Many levers are required to open doors, while numerous mechanical traps await the Nerevarine, these, in turn, may also be used to defeat the Fabricants. Domed Danger :Note: It is advised to loot, from the Fabricants, the many Hulking Fabricant Elixir, a Fortify Strength potion, and the many Verminous Fabricant Elixir, which are Fortify Speed potions. A speed boost will be needed in the Dome of Kasia, and a strength boost will be needed in the Dome of Udok. The Dome of Kasia is the first puzzle the Nerevarine will encounter. Inside, it is required to cross an area covered by a circular blade that swings rapidly around the room, making it impossible to reach the exit. The blade will cause instant death, and moves faster than the standard run speed. The Nerevarine must use a fortify speed enchantment or several Exclusive Fortify Speed potions to avoid it. Having outrun the blade, the Nerevarine progresses to the next room, the Dome of Serlyn. The Dome of Serlyn has at its center two levers and two closed doors, one lever opening the backdoor, and the other operating the front, the problem is, they cannot be operated together. Opening and closing the back door does nothing, while opening and closing the front door causes the machine, which serves as tunnel to the next area, to produce a Fabricant. If both doors are opened and closed once, the Nerevarine will witness a series of pipes moving overhead, and a Fabricant will appear behind the front door and walk in the room. If the levers are left untouched, a new Fabricant will come out through the door every fifteen seconds. The Nerevarine must wait for the door to open for the next Fabricant, during the short time the door is open, the second lever must be activated, all doors will, then, stay open, clearing the way, leaving only the latest produced hostile Fabricant to contend with. By contrast, the Dome of Udok features a relatively simple lava pit puzzle, where the Nerevarine must simply use a nearby lever for the bridge to unfold. However, unless the Nerevarine has a strength level of 100, the lever will be unmovable. The penultimate Dome, the Dome of the Imperfect, features two large constructs, the Imperfects, guarding the entance to Sotha Sil's Dome. Although both seem inactive, as the Hero gets closer to the door, one will start moving and will attack the Nerevarine, the construct is extremely resilient and powerful. Once it has been destroyed, the Nerevarine may enter the Dome of Sotha Sil to deal with the demi-God that threatens Mournhold. The True Mind of Madness Sotha Sil can be found held by contraptions and pipes in the centre of the Dome, dead. If interacted with, the Nerevarine is told that the area has been visited before, although there is little that they can do. However, when attempting to leave, Almalexia will materialise, and will give speech that reveals that she was behind the Fabricant attacks. She will then attack the Nerevarine. After defeating and killing the former goddess, the Nerevarine will recover two items; Almalexia's sword Hopesfire and Barilzar's Mazed Band. The Nerevarine may use the Band to return to Mournhold, emerging in the Temple. The end Upon exiting the Temple, the Spirit of the Daedric Prince Azura speaks to the Nerevarine, praising them and explaining that she rid Mournhold of the ashstorms to protect the Dunmer people. Optional: The Nerevarine may also speak to King Helseth in the Royal Palace and explain their deeds. Impressed, the King will reward them with a full set of Royal Guard Armor, ending the Tribunal main quest. Rewards *Hopesfire *Barilzar's Mazed Band *Royal Guard Armor Gallery Sotha Sil, Dome of Kasia - Tribunal.png|The Dome of Kasia Sotha Sil - Tribunal.png|Sotha Sil The Mad God.png|The Spirit of Azura Speaking with the Nerevarine Journal Trivia *Azura will refer to the Nerevarine as the Nerevarine, regardless of their progress through the main quest. *Azura's Star can be used to capture Almalexia's soul, the most valuable item in the game. **At 7,500,000 , it beats Vivec's soul by 2,500,000 . **The soul can be used to add 1,500 uses for enchantments, the highest value in the game. *Almalexia's dialogue will change, depending on whether Vivec has been killed. *Speaking to people about killing Almalexia after the quest will cause their disposition to drop by 30. **Only King Helseth, Barenziah, Fedris Hler and Vivec will acknowledge the truth. *The events of this quest are described in the seventh trial of the Nerevarine prophecy: "His mercy frees the cursed false gods, binds the broken, redeems the mad". Upon completion of this quest, the prophecy is completed. *The name of the quest, "The Mad God", is a title commonly associated with Sheogorath, the Daedric Prince of Madness. es:El dios loco ru:Безумный Бог fr:Le dieu fou Category:Tribunal: Quests